To Wherever It May Lead
by Lady Vardainiel
Summary: A young woman from present day gets sent to MiddleEarth. Prince Legolas rescues her and thus starts an exciting and new adventure in both love and life. First fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Entry

To Wherever It May Lead

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! Everything you recognize belongs to someone else. This disclaimer will be used as a blanket disclaimer as it seems VERY tiring and mundane and rather ridiculous to put a disclaimer on every chapter.

NOTE TO READERS: Rating is for later chapters. Please expect longer chapters starting with my next update. Any flames will be disregarded since flaming serves absolutely NO purpose. DO NOT READ IF you are allergic to the following: creativity, mary-sues, tenth-walkers, sappy romance, or smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you continue to read and flame me because it is listed as one of the following, it's your stupid fault. Now that i got that settled, ON WITH THE STORY!

I raced through the tress as fast as my two feet would allow. Behind me, I heard a loud yowl from the orc I had just ran from. I could hear it begin to follow me from the massive amount of crashing and various noises sounding like underbrush being trampled. I glanced ahead and hope rose in my chest…a clearing! Hopefully, it will give me the space I need to leave this mass of walking trash behind me. I burst through the trees like a bird flies from a cage and all hope flew away from my grasp at the straight 60 ft drop before my feet. Despair crept into my soul as the realization of my death hit me. Turning to view my predator, I gasp in horror at the weapon he draws. A four-pronged sword. Not wanting to appear frail and weak even in my last moments of life, I stand straight-backed as the orc comes closer. Tears roll silently down my cheeks, but I will not give in to the fear. I feel the blade pierce into the flesh of my shoulder and shut my eyes in pain. But I will not cry out. I refuse to cry out.

"Why didn't it go straight for my heart? Why didn't it kill me straight out?"

I wonder. As my body falls to the soft grass, I open my eyes slowly in expectation of the monster. What captivated me, was that not only was the monster dead with an arrow in his neck, but an angel was leaning over me. Hair fell past his shoulders so gold, it looked like the sun itself. Sapphire blue eyes gazed at me with concern and comfort. I felt him grab hold on the sword and pull it out in one swift move. I saw my blood gush out of the wound and closed my eyes in pain. The stranger gently picked me up with a touch more deft than any I had known.

"My lady. You must not sleep. This wound is grievous and on the verge of infection. There are skilled healers where I am from. Healers who can treat even this gruesome wound of yours. All I ask is that you remain awake."

I tried to say that I was fine and simply tired, but all that came out was a mass of intangible noises. All I felt was pain. Pain flowed through my very body like blood. As I began to fall into sweet nothingness, I felt a hand grab my other uninjured shoulder and shake me gently.

"Fight it my lady."

The voice sounded much more urgent this time.

"Please hold on and stay with me. I vow I will get you to safety, but you must remain conscious."

Gathering my remaining strength, I managed to croak out my trust in him before temporary darkness took me.


	2. Meeting

Well folks, here you have it. Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update again, but life got very hectic. Many thanks to my reviewers as they're the ones that keep me going. Enjoy and please don't forget to push that little purpley-blue button and REVIEW!

All elvish (including names) i got from and would like to give them credit.

Meeting.

All I felt was grogginess and a blinding pain in my shoulder as I started regaining consciousness. I moaned aloud in agony when I tried to move my unwilling body into a more comfortable position.

"Do not yet move, my lady. Your wound has been treated and will heal with time and rest. You have been asleep in one of the guest rooms for five days."

My eyes shot open as I heard his voice again. Now that I was in a better state of mind, I took the time to fully study him. Perfect seemed too generic and yet, fit his manner like a glove. He was seated in a chair along the side of my bed. My eyes first went to his lips. Perfectly arched and formed into a grin of what I took to be amusement and welcome. I then meandered over his face, taking in the dark eyebrows which served to display his gorgeous eyes better, the slight dimple on his right cheek, and the wonderful way his nose was positioned. Michelangelo's David seemed grotesque compared to this man.

"Forgive me, my lady. I mean you no harm, but I must know why you travel into Mirkwood? What do you seek? And, for that matter, where do you hail from for I have not seen any clothing like yours on any mortal before?"

I vaguely wondered why that name rand a distant and rusty bell before realization hit me like a train. I was in Middle-Earth. And not just anywhere, but in Mirkwood!

"My lady?"

That brought me back into the present. Damnit! How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I'm from a different world? Someone up there must have a very twisted sense of humor. My thoughts then turned back to the man…excuse me, ELF still sitting patiently waiting for my response.

"I come from a land a great distance away from here. I am sorry, but I do not seem to remember why or how I ventured here. I am sorry to disappoint sir."

"May I at least know your name, my lady? It would give me a great honor indeed as I have seen not one lady more beautiful than you in all my years and travels."

"My name, good sir, is Alexandra. Everyone calls me Ale and you may do the same. Now if it is not so much trouble and since you already know my name, may I please have the name of my rescuer?" I asked this is order to seem more polite and I was not totally positive it was Legolas who had saved me.

"Forgive me sweet lady for my rudeness. My name is Legolas. My father, Thranduil, is the king of this realm and will want to speak with you shortly after you have lunch. I will send in a maid to help you. Speaking with you has been most enlightening. Until we meet again, Alexandra."

And with that, he left. 'DAMNIT! I'm stuck here in this FICTIONAL place! Could this day get ANY worse?' I thought.

At that point, a beautiful woman (who I assumed to be the maid Legolas said he would summon) started going to a closet and pulling out different-colored dresses. Seeing that the maid was indisposed, I studied the room I was in. Gorgeous walls with tasteful paintings depicting elves with various pieces of nature. Elegant day-beds and couches were strategically placed in a living room in front of a roaring fire. Books filled shelf after shelf in the living room as well for pleasure reading and study I believe. The bed I was in had emerald green and gold satin sheets, a down comforter, possibly a thousand pillows now strewn about the whole bed, and a gossamer canopy made of some light material I could not place, but was a beautiful green. I heard a polite cough to my right and saw the maid standing in front of my armoire holding an absolutely breathtaking lavender gown.

"Come with me my lady. Your bath is waiting for you and it would not do you well to let it get cold. I will have someone fetch your lunch so you may eat when you have finished."

"Thank you. May I have your name, please? I am really not too fond of the whole 'my lady' thing and would greatly appreciate the useage of names."

"Of course! My name is Alassiel. I shall be your personal attendant. Come now, your bath has been ready and waiting for too long as it is."

I introduced myself to her as I had Legolas. It took a bit of persuasion to get her to use my nickname. After telling her I wanted to be friends (I stressed that part), she agreed, but not after mumbling something about how ladies should not have friends who are housekeepers. I pretended not to hear and headed for my bath.

As I lowered myself into the bathing pool full of steaming water, I let out a long sigh of content. I studied the bathroom as well having left it out of my previous study because I had not seen it. The bathing pool I was in was made of marble and so huge you could easily fit four people in here and never know someone else was with you. A little shelf full of lotions, shampoos and the like were hanging on my left by scent. Picking vanilla, I began to meticulously scrub the past six days from my body. There was a huge mirror behind a wonderfully carved sink. 'Thank God elves believe in granting guests toiletries' I thought. On my right, there was a window with silky soft curtains pulled back a bit to view the spectacular gardens outside. A small water closet took up space in a corner. Finally deciding that I had washed all the scum off and desperately wanting lunch, I climbed out and wrapped a fluffy white towel about me and began to dry myself off. I saw a white robe hanging by the door leading to my bedroom and put that on as well, not wanting to walk out in a towel when Alassiel might still be out there.

"Come out, Ale. I know you're finished. Let's get you dried properly and dressed. His Majesty will be coming shortly to speak with you."

That last fact sent me into paranoia so great, I just stood there and let my mouth hang open which, admittedly, was not the most attractive thing to do, but I digress. I was meeting THE KING! I know it does not sound like a huge deal, and if you caught me when I still lived in Austin, it would not have been I can assure you. But seeing as how this one elf had the power to let me stay or leave (in short, granting me life or death), I was terrified. Relying on yourself for survival can be very bad for you at times, but relying on someone else who you don't even know is an agonizingly horrible thought. I felt myself being dragged across the room, but paid no heed. Nor did I seem to notice being dressed in something or having my hair put up. The only reason I came back from these haunting and nightmarish thoughts were because Alassiel hit a tangle in my hair causing pain.

"OW! What are you doing to me?" I rationally asked.

"Getting you prepared since you seemed rather inept at doing it yourself. Oh! Ale! His Majesty is here! Here! Sit on that chaise right there and don't ask a lot of questions. His Majesty is not very tolerant of questions being asked. Oh, and remember…"

"That will do Alassiel. I would like to speak to the lady in private."

I forced myself not to shudder and gulp loudly at the voice that came from the doorway. I distinctly remember seeing Alassiel bob her head and mutter an apology and then leaving me alone with the king. King Thranduil walked over by me and sat down on the sofa directly in front of me. The only thought I had running through my head was 'oh CRAP' as I steeled myself for the battle of explanations and consequences that was about to begin.


	3. Interview

Well folks, here you have it again. Chapter 3. I'm exceedingly sorry it took so long to update and I can guarantee that in the near future, it won't take nearly this long. I've been stuck with only having the computer once a week and for about ten minutes, which isn't enough time to update anything. Thank my charming mother for that. Enjoy this one and please don't hate me for leaving you guys hanging. I promise this chapter makes up for the amount of time you had to wait. 

BETA NEEDED!!! To become my BEST FRIEND EVER, please e-mail me. My e-mail is listed in my bio...i think. Volunteers will recieve these benefits:

1. I'll love you till the day you die.

2. You'll get to read this story before anyone else.

3. You'll help keep this story from being crap.

Interview.

I sat and waited for King Thranduil to make the first move, I got the opportunity to study him. I have to say right now that Legolas had gotten his amazing looks more from his mother than sire, although, Thranduil had given the personality as I would later come to realize. Deep brown hair caused the gold crown to stand out even more than it probably should. Forest green eyes remain fixed on me and I could see such age and wisdom in them that I was temporarily paralyzed. After forcing myself to tear away from those orbs, I saw that he was wearing a robe of deep crimson with gold edging and tiny golden leaves sewn all throughout. Many jewels encrusted his fingers which lay folded in his lap.

"Where do you come from, Alexandra?"

That question brought me to my senses and I snapped my eyes back to look at him. My reply must have gotten lost on my tongue for he asked me again and in a harder tone.

"From a place very far from here, my lord." I finally replied.

"Where exactly?"

"From a city called Austin, sir."

"Austin? Hmmm. I have never heard of such a place. Is it near Rohan or Gondor? Or perhaps somewhere farther to the West?"

Personally, I thought it was rather funny the way he said Austin. He must have picked up on it but, THANKFULLY, did not say anything about it┘although, he did look at me as if I were going mental.

"I don't think so, sire. And if truth be told, I have reason to believe I'm in another world."

His silence prompted me to explain myself and without preamble, I did so.

"I was taking a leisurely walk in the park by my apartment. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten until the sun began to set and as I glanced around me for a sign of familiarity, I realized that there was no longer any path beneath my feet. I heard a rustle come from one of the bushes nearby and I stepped closer to it to see who it was. When I was only a couple feet away, this┘.THING leaped from the bushes! It was huge, disgusting, mottled, and very foul-smelling. I started to run as fast as I possibly could when I was trapped between it and a vast drop. As you can see, the blasted thing stabbed me and, apparently, I've been asleep for five days. Aside from this, I know nothing else. I know it must be difficult to believe, Your Majesty, but I swear to you I do not lie."

I watched closely as Thranduil considered everything I had said. I perched on the edge of my seat and awaited his response with baited breath, knowing my life was in this one decision. So terrified of death was I that I missed Thranduil's response. He must have noticed my blank expression because he repeated himself. (A thing which I later learned he does exceedingly rarely.)

"I believe you Alexandra and I would think it would be wise if you stayed in the palace for the mean time. Perhaps Gandalf will know more about your appearance here than I can say, but I do know that your arrival here was not by chance. Some power sent you here and we will need to find out why. In the meantime, I shall send for Legolas to give you a tour about the palace and I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight."

With that said, the got up and left. I sat there like an idiot. Frozen in place due to shock. He had let me stay! He barely knew me and he let me stay! I WAS GOING TO LIVE! God, I felt like shouting it out to the entire Mirkwood population, but I didn't. But DAMN it felt so wonderful. I heard a knock on my door and told whoever it was that they could come in. Legolas stepped in and asked if I wished to accompany him on a tour. HELL YES! I mean, what was I going to say,"I'm sorry Legolas, but I don't want to spend the rest of my afternoon listening to your melodic voice or spending time looking at that perfectly formed ass"? I accepted and as we left my room, I couldn't help but feel as though my life had taken such a huge turn and as dangerous and unstable as Mirkwood was, I could neither be safer nor happier than in Legolas' strong arms.


	4. Tour

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE UPDATE!!! You readers should feel very lucky. Yes indeed since it's 2 am and I'm still writing. GO ME! Anyway, enjoy and please push that review button and tell me what you think! 

Tour.

As Legolas and I glided through the many passages that made up the palace, my mind began wondering about the conversation Thranduil and I shared but moments ago and Legolas was very gentlemanly and left me to my thoughts and only occasionally bringing me out of my reverie.

"And this is the Great Hall where Father will have the feast tonight."

That statement brought me out of my confusing mind and put my focus on Legolas and his bright and polite smile. I gazed into what he had called the Great Hall with open astonishment. My reaction to seeing it for the first time was so awe-struck that to convey it would be near impossible. I will do my best, however.

Marble floors set the basis in this gigantic room that could easily fit two football fields placed alongside each other. Many rows of tables were being put out strategically leaving room for the dance floor. One long table sat against the back wall and this, I assumed was the King's table. The ceiling upheld many crystal chandeliers that gave moonbeams of light to all. Thick, ornately carved columns gave support to this massive ceiling and were being decorated with vines and a multitude of flowers. As my gaze drifted over the walls, I noticed there were many, many terraces which were draped with sheer silver fabric. It was then that I noticed how late the hour had gotten. Legolas and I both turned at the sound of slippered feet rushing towards us and saw Alassiel.

"Ale, where have you been? You're supposed to be getting ready for the feast tonight! Begging your pardon, Highness, but I must take Lady Alexandra back to her room to change."

"Oh Alassiel, come off it. I was just receiving a tour on Legolas' behalf. He and King Thranduil thought I might want to know where everything is seeing that I'm staying here for the moment. And I don't see why I have to change. Why can't I wear what I have on now?"

Legolas sat patiently through this whole ordeal whilst I argued with my maid about changing for the feast with a very amused smirk on his face which I noticed.

"Why, may I ask, are you smirking Your Highness? Is something amusing to you?" I asked.

"Not at all. I was simply thinking of escorting you to the feast and how beautiful you would look in a dark emerald green. It would be much easier finding something in my closet that color green than finding lavender."

I stared at him in shock. (Which I seem to be doing a lot of lately for some odd reason...ELVES! Sigh.) Alassiel took that wonderful moment of stunned realization to grab my arm and half-drag half-yank me back to my room where she insisted on me bathing as quickly as I could. When I was clean to her standards, I was hauled out of the pool and thrown into my dressing room where I was carefully dried off. At this point, she was so obsessed with her task, that I figured it would be easier and healthier for the both of us if I just let her do what she needed to do and not say anything. The dress that she pulled from my closet was the most beautiful garment I'd ever seen.

A dark emerald green flowy material made up the dress. When I put it on, it was cut so perfectly on me with the low v-neck that allowed my naturally large bust to show a bit (without putting me on display). The sleeves were tapered until the end where they flowed outward and draped around my hands. Silver threads ran through the green like rivers flowing to make out vine and leaf shaped designs. Alassiel brought out matching green slippers that had the same intricate silver detail and I wondered not for the first time how they got my measurements. I was ushered onto a stool where she promptly started arranging my hair into many tiny braids around the crown of my head and leaving the rest free. When she finished, I applied some eye makeup giving me a grayish smokey look, some mascara, a hint of blush on my cheekbones and just a dash of lipgloss. Alassiel produced from her person a shimmer powder that she dusted all over my exposed skin lightly. Right at that moment came a knock on the door.

"Why good evening Your Highness. Lady Alexandra will be out presently."

I peeked out from behind the corner to see him take a seat on one of my couches clearly not pleased with having to wait. I held back a snicker of delight because it appeared that no matter what world you're in, men are the same with waiting for women to get ready. Feeling as gorgeous as I'll ever be and desiring to capture Legolas' interest, I stepped out of the corner and made my way over to where he sat. When our eyes caught each other that night, I can't describe what happened. I felt such a strong pull towards him that I couldn't resist and by the way he moved towards me, I knew he had felt it too. By the time we stopped, we were centimeters apart and both staring into the others' eyes.

"You're so amazingly beautiful tonight, Ale."

"You look mighty handsome yourself," I replied.

His eyes dropped mine for a moment and I noticed he was holding something in his hand. When he opened his palm, there lay a green leaf, the same color as my dress, on a very fine silver chain.

"I wanted you to look like the amazing person you are. I saw this necklace and I wanted you to have it. It suits you."

I pulled my hair back and allowed him to put the necklace on. It dangled on the chain and just kissed the tops of my breasts. I turned back to him and stared into his eyes.

"There is something I've wanted to do since we met, but I've never had a good reason. I do now."

I slowly leaned in towards him and lifted my head upwards bringing my lips closer to his. Sparks flew between us as our kisses became more passionate. Our tongues met in a seductive dance and neither wanted to part which we had to do eventually for lack of air. He just smiled at me and folded my hand in his and we both knew that tonight would change both of our lives.


	5. Feast

I want to say first off, I'm soooooo sorry for taking almost a year away from this story

I want to say first off, I'm soooooo sorry for taking almost a year away from this story. I've had a very hectic year and I didn't have time or a muse really to continue updating. But now my muse is back and not only is she giving me creativity to continue this story, but also beginning another. I'm not working as much at work anymore, so hopefully I'll be able to update waaay more frequently. And so, without further ado, I give you chapter 5.

Feast.

As Legolas lead me down the hallway to the feast, I pondered to myself what on earth had just happened and why the hell I let it happen. I mean, it WAS only a kiss...but still. He is a prince and no doubt has had his fair share of ladies crawling all over him. And not to mention, I'm not a slut…flirt, yes. Slut, no. and thinking that made me really wonder what was going through that gorgeous head of his. Right before we came to the doors, Legolas pulled me off to the side.

"Ale, I want you to know that I thoroughly enjoyed that kiss and I hope that you do not think that it was a mistake."

"Yeah, I did too. And no, I don't think it was a mistake; a bit spontaneous and rash, maybe. But not a mistake. I think we should kinda take it slow and get to know each other though before we move on. I mean, I really like you. And that's why I think we should chill and be friends for right now."

He nodded at that and kissed my cheek.

"If friendship is what you ask for, then friendship is what we'll have. I too think we should get to know each other."

"Great" I replied. "Now let's get in there 'cause I'm hungry."

At this, Legolas laughed at me and took my arm again and led me into the Hall. If my breath had been blown away before, it's safe to say I almost DIED right there. Everyone was already there (minus us) and I saw Thranduil give us this look...somewhat amused and somewhat aggravated that we had taken so long getting there. We took our seats (Legolas on his father's right and mine on his right) and Thranduil stood. The entire crowd immediately quieted to listen.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our honored guest, Alexandra. She is visiting from a distant land and I wish to formally welcome her to Mirkwood. Good elves, let us show our guest how much we Silvan elves take merriment and feasting to heart!"

As soon as he had finished, the entire Hall erupted with cheers and applause. Many servants came out and brought the first course… I assumed it to be duck, but not having the guts to question, I daintily tried a bite. Legolas filled my goblet with wine and, as he did so, whispered in my ear causing his hot breath to make me shiver uncontrollably.

"All the ladies in court are jealous of you tonight."

"Could it be because I arrived with the dashing Prince?" I whispered back.

"Perhaps. Or maybe, just maybe, it is because they all feel so unequal to your beauty. And maybe it's a combination of all these reasons. I happen to be a very talented dancer."

I burst out into laughter at this which only made them scowl more. King Thranduil glanced at us and simply rose his eyebrow (a talent I later learned he had passed to his son) gave a slight smirk at our unholy display of immaturity, and turned back to his advisors.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that when your father, and not to mention your father's advisors, are within hearing distance. It would really be unspeakable if I had snorted while laughing, or choked on my wine, or something else of a similarly embarrassing nature."

The only response I got was a quirked eyebrow accompanied by a small smile and "You snort when you laugh?"

Utterly mortified, I turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and replied "Only on certain occasions" and promptly returned to my meal which, by now, was a salad. Damn servants who take plates that haven't even been touched. I was hungry; although, to be perfectly candid, my hunger was starting not to be felt as badly since I was being occupied by Legolas.

After the feasting was done and all had had their fill (For me, it took a little catching up) and the plates had all been taken, the minstrels started playing music. Many couples started filling up the dance floor and I just sat there taking everything in. The music itself seemed to revive my spirit as the food had done my body. All the swirling colors of ladies' dresses and mens' tunics took my breath away. They all danced so divinely and I suddenly felt immensely out-of-place being the only mortal within 300 miles in every direction. I was brought out of my delightful reverie when a hand touched my arm.

"May I have this dance, Lady?"

I looked up only to meet Legolas' bright, deep blue eyes and I couldn't breathe. I gasped out a "yes" and I was slowly led out onto the floor.

He pulled my close to him and put one hand on my back and held my hand in another as I placed my other arm on his shoulder. I can honestly say that I had never danced before as I danced with Legolas then. We moved perfectly in sync with each other even though I didn't know the steps. It was as if I instinctively knew where he was leading me and how to follow. As we danced, I looked up into his beautiful face and our gazes locked. I can't really explain what happened other than time stood absolutely still. For a moment, nothing existed but us. Not the other couples dancing around us, nor the full, silver moon in the sky, nor the twinkling stars that seemed to shine so bright. He leaned over and whispered again into my ear.

"Would you like to go outside for a moment?"

"That would be wonderful."

We stopped dancing and I took hold of his arm and we walked through those sheer curtains into the night.


End file.
